ninjazetfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy Guide Legend Quests
This Page is for Collecting the Main Basic Infos of the''' Different Enemys''' in Special Quests !!! With this Informations everyone should be able to create his own Strategy to defeat the different Enemys!!!'' (we can just input basic Tactics,'becasue each Player have''' different Skill-lvl''' and different Guardians!!!!)'' For the Exp / Gold & Essence Drop for the Different Missions you should click here Three Legends Strategy 'Legend Mode' Note: basic info data dated 20/11/2013 Suggestion: Put enough Ressurection Stones in Inventory (between 3 & 10 RS) Trap Infos: Blue Trap = ''Root '(immobilise 2 turns) ::: ''Purple Trap = Poisen (poisen till death)'' ::: ''Yellow Trap =''Fire dmg (1k+dmg & burn effect)'' 1st Battle: '3 Enemys /// each 5k+ HP /// 50-150 armor /// 800+ dmg ''(single+area) '''2nd Battle: 3 Enemys /// each 5k+ HP /// 50 -100 armor /// 500+ dmg (single+area) 3rd Battle: '1 Enemy /// 14k+ HP /// 150 armor /// 600+ dmg ''(1 time area dmg with burn effect) '4th Battle: '''4 Enemys /// each 5k+ HP /// 50 armor /// 600-800 dmg ''(single+area) '''Boss Battle: 3 Boss-Enemys *'Tsunade; HP = 70 k+ /// Armor = 0 /// DMG = 1k - 1,5k' Tsunade have a normal movement +1 and atack-distance +1 (Bakuda atacks Example: Blaster Fist-Skill) Stun Effect work for 2 Turns / after she used Hundred Regeneration = Stun effect just 1 Turn. Special Skill:Hundred Regeneration (use after specific round,it increase her stats by XX and recover 99k HP) Sakura Punch (use after specific round,it hits +99 Distance/+99Range all teammember and dmg all memebrs HP that 20 HP or lower will left ) *'Jiraiya; HP = 60 k+ /// Armor = 100' /// DMG = 700 - 850 (area dmg) Jiraiya have a normal '''movement +2 and atack-distance +2 (Ninjutsu atacks Example:Thunder Impact -Skill)'' Stun effect just 1 Turn. Special Skill: Sage Form (use after specific round,it increase his stats by XX ) Ultra Spiraling Shuriken (use it more times,it hits +2 Range all teammember by 300+ dmg) *'Orochihime; HP = 60 k+ /// Armor = 0' /// DMG = 350 - 550 (area dmg) Orochihime have a normal movement +2 and atack-distance +3 (Kido atacks Example: Soul Parade-Skill) Special Skill: Curse Seal (use after specific round,it increase her stats by XX ) Demon Reserruction (she use it after specific round,it revieve all till then defeated teammember) Exp-Basic Infos: Defeat Orochihime before she use "Demon-Reserruction-Skill" ) or you atack other enemy first but do not kill other before she used "Demon Reserruction-Skill" !!! Try not to stand close with other of your teammembers,becasue Jiraiya & Orochihime using atacks with area-dmg!! Do not come to close to Tsunade,or she could/can defeat you with 1 Hit !!! My BasicTactic'' (Scarleto)'' :' In past times i have defeat first Orochihime, next Jiraiya,and at last Tsunade'. Skills for Main-Avatar which i suggest are: Velvet Encampment (Stun all,but Stun-effect for Jiraiya work just for 1 Turn), Katana Skill '(for immobilise Tsunade,then she cant come to close to you), '''2x Long Distance-Skills '(example:Tsuki Kage & Jumonji Slash) '''Hit & Run Tactic: For Player which have the skills -> "Catch Me If You Can"&"Night Soul Parade" & "Hachimata Guardian" Poison Effect Skills will work for sure (no matter of the Enemy-Armor) !! BUT"Bleeding Effect Skills"&'"Burning Effect Skills"'&'"More Time Atack Skills"'&'"Catch Me If You Can"' work just against armor = if the effect dmg is lower than the Enemy-Armor then it deals just 1 dmg !!! Scarleto.Lui (talk) 12:52, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Mobile Roshigumi 'Legend Mode' Note: basic info data dated 29/11/2013 Suggestion: Put enough Ressurection Stones in Inventory (between 2 & 5 RS) 1st Battle: '5 Enemys /// each 4k+ HP /// 0 armor /// 800+ dmg ''each atack '''2nd Battle: 6 Enemys /// each 4k+ HP /// 0 armor /// 800+ dmg each atack *''Note: 1 of the 6 Enemys (white Body Gear) is a Wuju-Atack Buffer!!!'' 3rd Battle: '2 Enemy /// 8k+ HP /// 0 - 50 armor /// 700+ dmg ''(normal dmg) '' *''Note: in the first round they will use "Wuju-UP" Buff!!! (next round dmg would be near 2k) '4th Battle: ' 6 Enemys /// each 4k+ HP /// 0 armor /// 800+ dmg each atack *''Note: 1 of the 6 Enemys (white Body Gear) is a Wuju-Atack Buffer!!!'' '''Boss Battle: 2 Boss Enemys *'1st Boss: HP = 78 k+ /// Armor = 0 /// DMG = Normal dmg near 1,1k' *'2nd Boss: HP = 60 k+ /// Armor = 0 /// DMG = Normal dmg near 1,1k' My BasicTactic'' (Scarleto)'' :' For the Battles 1 +2 + 4 = keep staying in the background and wait till the enemy is close enough to you (best skills here are area dmg & area buff skills)' For the Boss Fight i have used the "Hit & Run Tactic" -> Hit & Run Tactic: For Player which have the skills -> "Catch Me If You Can"&"Night Soul Parade" & "Hachimata Guardian" Poison Effect Skills will work for sure (no matter of the Enemy-Armor) !! BUT"Bleeding Effect Skills"&'"Burning Effect Skills"'&'"More Time Atack Skills"'&'"Catch Me If You Can"' work just against armor = if the effect dmg is lower than the Enemy-Armor then it deals just 1 dmg !!! Scarleto.Lui (talk) 13:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Sengoku Hime Rumor 'Legend Mode' Note: basic info data dated 09/12/2013 Suggestion: Have Ressurection Stones in Inventory, if you are not sure for a 100% win (between 1 & 3 RS) 1st Battle: '1 Ninjutsu Enemy /// with 19k+ HP /// 0 armor /// 400+ dmg ''(single+area) '''2nd Battle: 1 Wuju Enemy /// with 10k+ HP /// 0 armor /// 1100 + dmg (single) 3rd Battle: '1 Bakuda Enemy /// with 20k+ HP /// 0 armor /// 300 + dmg ''(single) '''Boss Battle: 4 Kido-Enemys (1 Main-Boss + 3 Supporter) *'Supporter-Enemy; HP = Just 20 /// Armor = 1200 /// Trap-DMG = 800+ ' *'Main; HP = 20 k+ /// Armor = 0' /// DMG = 500 - 850 (area dmg) My BasicTactic'' (Scarleto)'' :The Supporter(Trap-summoner) have high armor, but they are weak against their own Traps!! (if the supporter-enemy run into own trap it will be defeated) The Main Boss is easy to defeat, just split your Team up that the enemy can just atack 1 member as max. With Poisen (from hachimata) + Skill: "Catch me if you Can" you can use easy the "Hit & Run Tactic Hit & Run Tactic: For Player which have the skills -> "Catch Me If You Can"&"Night Soul Parade" & "Hachimata Guardian" Want to know the Drops of Gold and Exp...click ->>HERE<<-- Genryu Island Strategy 'Legend Mode' game data dated 7/11/2013 3 Battles: 1st Battle 3enemy each with 7k HP + 200 Armor and making near 330 dmg'' (without armor) '' 2nd Battle: 1 enemy ??? HP -''(just use sakura punch or death acupunture for 1 hit defeat...)'' Boss Battle: 2 boss...each have 70k HP...and each have 50 armor... -> 2 Hand sword enemy with ichi-ryu skill deal near 120 dmg for each hit (near 700 dmg, without armor) and have +1 Movement each round. ->'' 1 Hand sword enemy'' with "Tsubame Gaeshi" and''' "Mushoken"'-Skill...deal near '''300 dmg' with each hit,and have +2 Movement each round. Prefered Skills for main Avatar: high atack dmg -Skills, Stun Skills, Immobilise-Skills!!! Prefered Strategy´s: Hit & Run / Immobilise & Range Atack / Tank & DMG-Reduce Scarleto.Lui (talk) 13:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Guide Category:Help